Edward
by twilight 4eva kitten
Summary: Summary : Edward Cullen is a serial killer who dabbles in torture murder. what happens when Edward meets Bella Swan, will he continue his murderous ways? WARNINGS : murder, character deaths (not E or B), child abuse, HUGE WARNING there is a small section dealing with feticide.
1. Chapter 1

I watched the three girls walking to their class the same one I had to take. I had no idea why I was required to take english 101, but it was the last class I was required to take before I graduated college. So I was going to push through the class, the sad thing was I didn't need to pay attention to the teacher as I knew the course as I had done this class before but to graduate it was either chemistry 101 or sex ed 101, fuck I would be able to teach those classes as well as the next ten levels.

So as it was, I was walking in to the classroom and I sat behind the three girls. It was the second day of class. While waiting for the teacher to start the lesson, I sat back and eavesdropped on to the girls conversation. They were so into their little gossip session that they didn't take notice that I was behind them, which was very informative for me.

"So Bella how was Ben last night?** Bella said **

**"Oh my God what happened?" The tall girl, who could easily be a model, asked. **

**"It was going good like I said, until Ben reached for a condom. When he took hold of himself to put it on he blew his load, and could not get it up again." Bella informed the girls. **

**"What did you do then Bella?" The short girl asked. **

**"Alice, I did what any other frustrated girl in need does, I went home and used my clit vibrator and had an orgasm thinking about Robert Pattinson fucking me 6 ways until Sunday." Bella informed them, her attitude was much like mine, I think if I got to know this girl Bella I might possibly like her. **

**"Hey speaking of rpatz. Do you know that Edward dude in this class?" The blonde said, and I waited for her friends to confirm that they knew me. I knew she was going to talk about me, so I leaned forward to hear what was about to be said about me. The blonde continued on, once both girls nodded.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Well I think Edward looks a lot like him, don't you agree?" She asked. "Yeah, he kinda does Rosalie. Now a man like Edward looks like he would have the staying power to keep a girl happy for weeks with no breaks. I would let him do me." Bella said. Fuuuckk she wants to do me, I would do her too, she is my perfect girl. And yes, she was right, I never left girls wanting more. I found out the blondes name was Rosalie, now I needed to find out the little fairy's name. "Alice, how was your night with Jasper?" Bella questioned. Sweet now I knew all their names! "It was the best he treated me like the fairy queen that I am, he took me to the 'Palace' where we shared lobster and seafood risotto, when we got home we licked chocolate off each others' body. After dessert he had me screaming his name as he fucked me hard against the wall." Alice said. "Sounds like a good night, and it is along the same lines as my night, but I had three men." Rosalie said. "What was your night like then?" Bella pushed for info. "Well I had lunch with Garret, which included a quickie in his car, which is a hot yellow Camaro. Then I had an afternoon delight with James, and to finish the day off it was dinner with Emmett. After that we went back to his house where we finished the day off with multiple orgasms." Rosalie said. "Do the boys know about each other?" Bella asked. "No they don't, and they will never know, even if I marry one of them I will keep sleeping with the other two." Rosalie said with the tone of the cat that got the canary. In my eyes cheating was wrong, what she was doing now was not that bad, but what she was planning was unethical and indecorous. That was the last straw, Rosalie had just sealed her fate. She was going to die at my hands, there was no way she was going to get out of it. I continued to listen to the girls talk about themselves. I found out that Alice was deceiving Jasper, as she had stopped taking her birth control and if she did get pregnant she was just going to get rid of it without telling Jasper, that was one of the most offensive, repulsive things a female could do. 


	3. Chapter 3

With that Alice had garnered herself the same destiny as Rosalie. I had to wonder what Bella would do to join in the killings that I was planning for her friends. I waited the whole class to see, but it turned out that she would not to be killed by me today. Class finished and I raced out the door so that they would not know that I had been listening to them the whole class.

The next class I had was history where we learned about the power of three, we were told the three powers were air, water and nourishment. It turns out that humans die after three minutes without air, three days without water and three weeks without food. Fuck I had to try this out, how could this be true? Well it looks like Bella's fate was now set.

I spent the next month looking for the perfect location, which I found. The warehouse was miles from any other buildings. There was even a basement that I was going to use for my experiments. I started to plan the whole thing out, it took a week for me to find everything I needed. Once the room was set I left it, barring the door making sure that the door looked used.

I had dropped out of school at the beginning of the hunt for the warehouse, now I had to procure Rosalie, Alice, and Bella.

I first found Bella, she was walking out of the school library. I walked up behind her and I spoke into her ear so that only she would hear me.

"You will come with me now, do not run, do not scream, if you do either I will shoot you in the kneecap, as that is the most painful place to get shot. Nod if you understand," I waited for her to nod before I placed my hand in the small of her back to direct her to my car. Once there I drove straight to the warehouse.

I walked her down to the basement and led her to the wall that had three sets of handcuffs that I had anchored into the wall. I placed Bella's wrist into the cuffs, as I was doing this I started to ask my questions.

"Bella have you ever lied to anyone?" I asked her, looking straight in to her eyes then waited for her to answer, wow her eyes are the most stunning chocolate brown.

"I will answer all your questions but before I do will you please tell me your name?" She asked so nicely.

"Sure, my name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, please respond now." I request of her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay Edward, yes I have lied in my life." Bella said without a hint of dishonesty, which shocked me. Why would someone admit that they did that? Her honesty made my like for her increase ten fold.

"Oh Bella why did you lie?" I asked her hoping for a valid answer that would not cause me to make her death even more painful.

"The lies I told were the standard lies that all kids tell, I have not lied since the age of fourteen. I do not lie cheat or steal. I am a very loyal person, I prefer to have few strong friendships over many weak friendships." She told me. Huh, I wonder how she viewed her friendships with Alice and Rosalie, this will be interesting.

"How do you see both your relationships with Rosalie and Alice?" I questioned her, really wanting to know why she was friends with them.

"Well I am only friends with Alice because our mums are the closest of friends possible. They did everything together, from getting their hair done to paying their household bills. They planned for both of us to live in the same house while we went to college. We have never really liked each other, we just put up with each other because if we did, we would be guaranteed a house and our school paid for in full. So we do not have to worry about money in any form, as while we are staying in the same house we both have our own credit card that the balance is paid as well." Bella explained.

"And what about Rosalie?" I asked.

"Well she is my friend only through Alice as they believe in the same values. What they are both doing in their relationships I would never do." Bella told me. Once I had both of her hands cuffed I stepped back and looked her over.

"Bella would you know where would be the easiest place to find Rosalie and Alice?" I asked hoping that she would give me the exact location and time where they will be located.

"Well Alice would be at the mall after class every day, Rosalie will be easy to find in the mornings round nine o'clock at the Starbucks on the corner of Fish and Water." Bella informed me.

"Thank you Bella, you will be rewarded." I tell her and then I walk away from her leaving the light on as her reward for answering my question. I got in my car and drove to the closest mall to the college.


	5. Chapter 5

I sat in my car where I could see the front door of the mall, I waited and thought about what led me here, to my need to kill. From the age of three when I started to learn how to write, I was a left handed and my dad grew up in the generation where he was brought up with corporal punishment. I was given the same treatment, every time I used my left hand I was hit hard across my back with a thin wooden cane. So I got hit every time he thought I was doing the wrong thing. I killed my first person at the age of ten, I put metho in their drink, since then I have killed at least two people each year. Now I was about to do three people in one session.

I saw Alice walk out of the mall, so I quickly got out of my car. I walked over to her and made her get into my car. I drove to the warehouse and once I had placed one hand in the handcuffs, I started to ask her the same questions.

"Have you ever been dishonest in your life?" I asked her, knowing from class that she has.

"No I haven't, and please don't kill me." She begged, and then continued to tell me that she would stop the drinking and drugs.

"And why shouldn't I kill you? Give me a good reason and I might change my mind." I told her knowing that I wouldn't at all.

"I'm pregnant, so please don't kill me." She said with crocodile tears running down her face, I gave a short cynical laugh as I knew that she was going to get rid of it.

"Don't be stupid Alice, I know that you were deceiving your partner as you never told him that you were not taking your birth control tablets. As well, I know that if you did get pregnant that you would get rid of the child before even telling Jasper about it." Once I finish speaking she gave a big grasp and during she gave off little ones for every new fact that I reveled.

I quickly looked over at Bella who had her head down ignoring Alice's cries, I walked over to her and tilted her face up so that I could see her face which had real tears falling from her eyes, I spoke to her so that only she could hear me.

"It's okay Bella, I will make sure that the child in her, regardless of its age, by the look of her she can't be far along, does not suffer." I stopped talking to Bella and looked over at Alice.

"Alice?" I called and waited until she looked at me.


	6. Chapter 6

"How far along are you?" I questioned her.

"Only four weeks, you sick bastard." She screamed at me.

"See Bella, the child will feel no pain and I will not let it suffer. A mother who drinks and does drugs, she is not a good mother because I know people like her, they never change." I told her.

"Thank you Edward." She told me.

I walked over to stand in front of Alice.

"Alice do you have any idea where Rosalie would be?" I questioned her, wondering if she knew of any other locations where Rosalie would be, being that she was a closer friend to her than Bella.

"I'm not going to help you, you sick heinous maggot." Alice spat at me so I walked over to Bella, who looked up at me when I came in to her line of sight.

"Oooh big words, so Bella? The Starbucks on Fish and Water is the best spot to find Rosalie?" I confirmed with her and she nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes she goes there every morning between fucks." She told me. Damn she was gorgeous, I wonder who Ben was to her.

"Bella who is Ben to you? Are you still seeing him?" I questioned her.

"Edward, Ben was really sweet and he treated me like a queen, but he was just a one night stand that was a flop and a wet blanket combined. I never saw him again after that night and I decided to stay single until I found someone worthy of me." She informed me

"Thank you, Bella for telling me all about him. May I kiss you?" I asked her, hoping for a yes, but if I got a negative response I would back off and try again later.

"Yes you may." She told me smiling, with that I cupped her face and slowly lowered my mouth on to hers, I started to give her soft closed mouth kisses until she licked my lower lip begging for entrance which I gave without hesitation, Bella deepened our first kiss, after a few minutes we were both out of breath.

"Thank you for the aaamazing kiss Edward." She said to me happily.

"You're welcome, I am going to find Rosalie now." I told her leaving the basement.

I drove to the Starbucks that Bella said that Rosalie frequented. I arrived twenty minutes early and got myself a coffee before I sat down at a table that was easy to see from the door.

What was I going to do with Bella? Could I go through with killing her? No I don't think I can, the kiss we had was perfect, like she was made just for me. I wonder would she willingly kill with me, for me?


	7. Chapter 7

Just after nine o'clock, Rosalie sashayed into the store, she gave me a quick glance before moving to the counter to order her coffee, as she made her way to the door to leave I called to her.

"Hi Rosalie." I said softly pushing a chair out with my foot for her to sit in.

"Helloooo." She answered, unsure of who I was and why I was talking to her.

"Sit and talk, you are so hot." I told her giving her my 'dry panties needed' smile.

"Okay." She told me, sitting down and taking a sip of her coffee.

"What is your name?" She asked trying to be coy.

"I'm Edward." I inform her.

I start to talk to her about everyday things before I stopped talking as a buff man came to stand beside Rosalie's chair, I looked at him waiting for him to start talking which didn't take long.

"Rosie are you going to come back to the car for our morning fuck?" He asked her.

"Go away Scott, I don't need you anymore. I have Edward so please leave me alone." Rosalie said with venom in her voice. I watched as the man nodded and turned away he walked out the door with his head hanging down and his shoulders shaking slightly as he was trying not to cry in public.

I turned my attention back to Rosalie.

"Would you like to have a tryst with me?" I asked her, wanting to get out of the coffee shop before I killed her where anyone could see me.

"A tryst? Where would we go, it would have to be somewhere away from other people as I am a loud screamer." She told me.

"Thats okay, I have a place that I could fuck you until we went through a wall, and you wouldn't have to keep quiet at all." I said, standing up and throwing my cup away and walking back to the table.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked her.

"Yep I cant wait, you look like you can keep me satisfied for days." She said walking two fingers up my arm. I picked up her cup and threw it out on our way through the door. I led her to my car and helped her into the car and I quickly drove to the warehouse. Once there, I offered her my hand which she took. I walked her into the warehouse making sure to lock the door behind us.


	8. Chapter 8

I led her down to the basement, when Alice saw us she started to scream.

"Rose run! Please run, he is going to kill all of us! Run and get some help!" She screamed at Rosalie, who quickly pulled away from me and she ran towards the stairwell. I looked over at Alice who had a silly smug smile on her face, as she thought she would be rescued soon. I looked over to Bella who was looking at me, she also had a smug smile, but hers was from the knowledge that there was no way to escape this place.

I had enough of Alice's voice, so I walked over to my stuff and I grabbed the duct tape and I got a length to place over her stupid mouth so that I didn't have to hear her at all.

I left Rosalie to work herself into a panic and fret trying to get out the door, I walked over to Bella and gave her a soft kiss.

"I missed you mouse. Did anything happen here while I was out?" I asked her.

"No nothing happened besides Alice trying to get out of her cuffs. God I missed you as well fox. Is there any way I can get out of these cuffs for a while? My arms are cramping up and are hurting." She asked me.

"Let me deal with Rosalie and while I do that, I will think about it. As I know you won't be as stupid as Rosalie who thinks she can escape. I walked to the top of the stairs that led to the ground floor, I found her running from a window to the door and back to another window. I watched her for a bit knowing that the windows were either nailed shut or locked, as were the doors.

"Have you had enough Rosalie? There is only way you are getting out of here, you will never leave this place alive, and by the way I wouldn't touch your cheating body with a ten foot pole." I told her, walking up to her and grabbing her hand, roughly pulling her down the stairs. I quickly handcuffed her then I stood in front of her, but my attention was drawn to Bella.

"Edward, please!" She begged with pain saturating her voice, which garnered my full undivided attention. So I walked over to her to find out what she needed, then I remembered that she asked to be released from the cuffs and chains.

"Would you like to be free from the handcuffs, little mouse?" I asked her taking hold of the chains about six inches above her hands and leaning over her I put my face an inch away from hers.


	9. Chapter 9

"Yes please, I would like to cuddle with you and feel your strong arms around me." She said leaning forward to place a kiss on my lips.

I kissed her back and then I quickly undid her cuffs. As soon as they were undone her arms wrapped around my waist, I pulled her closer to my body and I tilted her head up to claim her mouth in a deep all consuming kiss. I broke it because I needed to go and question Rosalie about her villainous ways.

I walked over to start questioning Rosalie.

"I know you live a contemptuous lifestyle that I don't approve of in any way. What are your reasons for living like this?" I asked her, not knowing if I was going to get a truthful answer or not. Turns out that I was honored with the truth.

"I don't care about the men, as they don't care about women; all men are taught that females should be barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen when they are not in the bedroom pleasing them. So I cheat on eight men regularly at the same time, and I sleep with as many men that will bend me over the closest surface. I could be willingly fucked by twenty men on the nights that I go out on the prowl. My best night was when my number of men fucked was in the high fifties." She said proudly, like she was Gods gift to jilted women.

With that said, I had to start my experiments with finding out if the power of three were true. I uncuffed Rosalie, she started to run away so I gave a swift kick to the back of her knees so that she fell to the ground hard with a scream. I reached down and weaved my fingers through the hair at the back of her head, and then I dragged her kicking and screaming to the other room by her long fake blonde hair. By the time I reached the "lab," her hair was streaked with bright red lines as I had pulled out some of her imbedded hair extensions. I quickly cuffed her so that she was stretched out, but not so that she was in pain, because I wanted to be the only one to inflict the pain.

Once she was tied up and screaming her lungs out, I made my way in to the first room to see if Bella wanted to help me.

"Hello my cute little mouse, would you like to help me deal with Rosalie?" I asked her, kneeling down beside her.

"Sure fox, what would you like me to do?" She asked placing a kiss on my cheek.


	10. Chapter 10

" I just need you to keep an eye on the time, for me." I informed her, imitating her by giving her a kiss in the same location I received it.

"Okay I can do that for you, lets go kill da wabbit." I had to laugh, as she said the last bit the same way Elmer Fudd did in the 'The Looney Tunes Show.' Bella jumped up to her feet skipping to the other room singing, 'kill da wabbit' to the tune of 'Ride of the Valkyries.' Fuck she was cute and she was my dream girl.

Before I joined my mouse in the other room, I walked over to Alice, "You will be next wrabbit." I was speaking like Bella, I must be falling in love with her.

"It's wabbit season." I called over my shoulder as I walked in to the other room where my mouse was standing over Rosalie's head. I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my head on the top of her head, she looked over her shoulder into my eyes.

"Duck season." She said playfully.

"No mouse, its wabbit season, it can't be duck season as we only had rabbits here, so it must be wabbit season." I told her speaking as if she was a ten year old, to which she smiled at me.

"Okay fox, I concede it is wabbit season." She said, giving me a deep kiss before stepping away and holding out her hand for the timing device, which was my iPhone 5. I unlocked the screen and gave it to her, then I quickly stole a kiss before placing my feet on either side of her torso.

"Okay mouse, can you set the timer for a minute? I need to stop at the minute mark for my experiment, please pull me off her if I don't stop." I instructed her. I watched as she sat on the ground a foot away from Rosalie's head and got ready to start the timer.

I knelt down and sat on her solar plexus and got ready.

"Oh my dear sick little wabbit, have you ever heard of the power of three?" She nodded, I looked over to Bella.

"Do you know?" I asked her.

"I kinda know, but can you give me a quick recap, please?" She asked me.

"Sure little mouse, the human body dies after three minutes without air, three days without water and three weeks without food." I told her.


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh so we are going to do the air one to Rosalie?" She asked, with a dangerous glint in her eyes. My God, this was exciting her. I wonder how wet she was? Nope, I couldn't wait any longer. I had to find out. It was the only thing I could think about, so with no warning I got off Rosalie and walked over to my little mouse and knelt down in front of her and stuck my hand up her short skirt and moved her panties to the side to find out how damp she was, not as wet as I thought she would be. Huh? I wonder if she would be dripping as soon as the light left Rosalie's eyes... Well there was only one way to find out. I pulled my finger out of her and placed it straight into my mouth, I gave her a short but sweet kiss before I went back to sitting on top of the wabbit that I was about to put through a lot of pain, and I will be dragging it out. I placed heart rate monitors on Rosalie's body before I started to torture her.

"Okay little mouse, set the time for a minute and tell me when to start." I told her, looking over at her.

"Okay, you ready my sexy fox?" She asked me.

"Yep just tell me when." I told her.

"Edward when I reach zero, it's time to start. I will give a ten second warning just before the minute ends." She told me.

"Thank you mouse." I said then turned my full attention to Rosalie.

"Three, two, one, zero." She called out, as soon as she hit zero I closed my hands around Rosalie's neck and started to squeeze her windpipe. Her body started to convulse with the lack of air going to her lungs and other body parts.

I got lost in my own world but I was able to hear Bella call out ten seconds. That's when I knew that no matter what I was doing, I would always put Bella's needs ahead of mine and my enjoyment of killing others.

"TIME!" My mouse called out and I stopped, releasing Rosalie's neck, and walked over to Bella. After removing her panties I stuck my finger in to her now flash flooding, tight pussy.

I gave her an all consuming kiss while I waited to try again. Rosalie had to regain consciousness, and then this time I would be strangling her for two minutes before backing off.

"No please don't! Let me go! Don't kill me! I won't tell anyone about you at all!" Rosalie said, telling me that she was ready for the next round. I broke my deep kiss and went to sit over Rosalie.


	12. Chapter 12

"Okay mouse, two minutes this time, please." I requested of her.

"One, zero." She informed me and I started. The convulsing started a lot quicker than the first time that I choked her. How interesting, I wonder how long it would take on the final round?

While I was doing my test I let my mind wander, I thought about what my life would be like in the future. I would hope I was with Bella, maybe we would be married, with possibly a rugrat or two, maybe more. I would have to move away from this city.

"Ten seconds." My mouse said and with that I came back to the basement of the warehouse.

"And time." She said. I got off Rosalie, this time I just sat down beside her and took her hand as we just sat in peace and quiet until the silence was interrupted fifteen minutes later, with not screaming, but quiet sobs as Rosalie was now resigned to her death.

"Bella this is going to be the last one for Rosalie, and then it will be Alice's turn. Even though hers is already in progress." I informed her.

"What is happening to her?" My Bella asked.

"Alice is doing the three days without water she is on..." I looked at my watch to see the time.

"Hour 26 of 72 hours." I told her.

"Okay, are you ready to get this test over with?" She asked.

"Yes let's. Three minutes this time little mouse." I said giving her a kiss and then went to sit over Rosalie, I gave Bella a nod letting her know I was ready.

"Zero." She called out and I started, this time I could hear the heart monitor, beeping at a steady pace but when I started to strangle her, it started to speed up which was a fun side effect. Rosalie's heartbeat started to slow down. I looked over at Bella.

"Thirty seconds." She told me.

"Thanks baby." I said, tightening my hands around Rosalie's neck.

"Ten seconds." Bella called out.

"Time" with that word I let go and sat beside Bella taking her hand, I waited listening to see if the monitor would spike up again but it didn't. I took a deep breath and relaxed with my mouse.

"What happens next?" Bella asked.

"Well now, I remove the skin and then chop her into small pieces. Would you like to help me?" I asked her. Just thinking about her helping me made my soft cock go rock solid in 0.2 seconds, oh God I hope she would.


	13. Chapter 13

"Can I? You want me to help! I would love to!" She asked moving to straddle my legs, fuck she was so beautiful she made speechless, so all I could do was nod that I did want her help. I used my fingers to rake the thick strand of hair so that it sat behind her ear.

"Okay mouse, get off me so that I can go and get my tools so that we can start our fun." I told her tapping her hip to encourage her to move, which she did. I walked straight to the place where I left all of my stuff that I used to remove the evidence of my games.

Rejoining Bella in the killing room, I pulled her to me in a tight one armed hug.

"Are you ready for fun my tiny little mouse?" I questioned.

"Yes, I can't wait my sexy Arctic Fox." She told me reaching back to pull my mouth down on to hers for a long passionate, heated kiss.

I broke it after a long time, I laid out my disembowelling equipment.

"Okay mouse, I will cut and you can pull the skin off. Okay? Just do as I say and everything will go good and we will have a lot of fun." I told her standing beside her. I gave her a quick kiss and then knelt besides Rosalie's left foot, Bella did the same.

I picked up my freshly sharpened scalpel, I cut around the the base of the little toe before cutting up the length of the toe. I grabbed the Allis clamp and clamped the flap of skin that I just made, once it was secure I gave my Bella the handle and sat back on my heels to watch my little mouse pull and peel the first toe skin off, once it was completely off she rubbed the piece of skin in between her thumb and fore finger examining it before she threw it in the bucket I had set aside for the remains.

Bella looked at her fingers which had blood on them, she looked and me and then back to her fingers, I saw the cheeky glint in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Do it." I said playfully to which she drew a line of blood down the ridge of my nose. I cut the rest of the toes so that my mouse had something to do while I went to deal with Alice's unwanted baby. I didn't want the innocent child to feel the pain that I was going to be causing its unfit mother.

I gave Bella a kiss before standing up and walking out of the room that we were playing with Rosalie in. I stood in front of Alice.

"Hello Alice." I said to her, ripping off the tape, not caring if it hurt her or caused injury to her dry lips.


	14. Chapter 14

"Are you going to let me go? I won't tell anyone about you." She begged me.

"No, I don't think I will be doing that, are you feeling any pain?" I questioned her.

"Yes! God, yes you sick bastard! My tummy is cramping up!" She screamed at me. Fuck, why did I remove the tape? Oh, because I needed to know how she was feeling.

"I will stop the cramps now." I told her, replacing the tape with new piece. I quickly removed her jeans and panties that were a bright red. Huh, I might not have to do anything, but I would to be sure.

"Look Alice." I said showing her the now red panties which were originally a virginal white.

"I think you have already lost the child, but I'm not going to leave it up to chance. I heard her moan behind the tape. I did a soft tap to her belly so that I could make sure that I was lined up and would not cause the unborn child excessive trauma. So once I was ready, I pulled my fist back and then let it fly into the direct center of her stomach. After the fifth swift hit there was a gush of blood that came from her, it was bright red and full of big clots which told me that I was successful. I looked at the blood and bent down to gather some blood on to my finger. Smiling, I walked into the room with Rosalie who now had all the skin removed from her toes.

I crouched down beside Bella and drew a heart shape on her forehead with the blood I had gathered, she looked up at me.

"Is that baby blood? Were you successful?" She asked.

"Yep." I told her proudly.

"You are a clever fox." She told me.

"Little mouse are you ready to start on the shin?" I questioned her.

"Yes Edward, I am." She said standing up, once she moved I noticed there was a small puddle. This was this turning her on. My killing was causing cum puddles from her, damn that had me hard.

I cut a line around the right and left ankles, then I cut to an inch below the knees and a down the front and back of her shins, so that the skin was in two big pieces. I picked up two Allis clamps and attached them to the top of the skin close to the knee. Once secured I handed both clamps to her.

"Little mouse wait for me before you start pulling." I told her quickly, clamping the other side.


	15. Chapter 15

"Okay, I'm ready now." I informed her, and we started to remove the skin off her left shin, the ripping sounds were wet but, oh so good, it is one of my top five favourite sounds in the world. When I heard my mouse call my name I looked up, and when I did her mouth crashed onto mine and we kissed each other while removing the last two inches of skin.

Once that was removed we moved on to the right leg, then I skipped the knee and with my mouses help we removed the skin from the thighs..

We passed over the pelvis to remove the front skin off the abdomen. After removing the skin, I reached for two serrated six inch long knives, I hand one over to my little deer mouse.

I pinched Rosalie's left nipple and pulled it hard away from her body, I started to saw at the breast tissue to remove the tit in one piece, Bella started to do the same with the right boob and began to saw it off. Once we finished cutting we were both holding a boob each, I turned the one I was holding and it was like jello in a flexible cup, so weird.

All that was left of Rosalie's skin that I wanted to remove was her face, which we completed quickly with no snags. Once it was done we had a cool mask. Which Bella took from me and stood up holding out her hand for mine. I gave it to her and let her pull me to my feet. I followed behind her, interested to see what she was going to do with the mask.

My little mouse giggled as she ran up to Alice and placed the mask over Alice's face, which made Alice come to and start screaming through the tape, as Rosalie's fresh blood started to trickle down her neck.

"That suits her, my clever mouse." I told her nuzzling her neck.

"Edward what are we going to do while we wait for Alice to die?" Bella asked.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her.

"Yes! I am starving." My deer mouse said.

"Yeah, sorry about that. You were suppose to be dying from no food for three weeks. Isabella Swan would you do me the utmost honour and accompany me for a romantic lunch at whichever restaurant that you would like to choose to dine at." I informed her.

"Umm can we go to 'The Melting Pot?' I have always wanted to go but I have never had someone that was worthy of going there with me." My little mouse said shyly, scuffing her shoe on the ground. I tilted her chin up so that I could look her in her perfect chocolate eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

"I would love to go there with my future wife." As I said that, Bella's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes, future wife, I will be asking you as soon as we deal with this killing." I held my hand out for her to take, which she happily did, I took her left hand and brought it close to my mouth.

"I love you Isabella, you are my soul, you are my heart, I will always love you." I told her placing a long, soft kiss on her ring finger.

"I love you so much Edward, and my answer will be yes when you ask me that perfect question." My cute sexy mouse said, wrapping her arms around my neck softly guiding my mouth on to hers. We kissed passionately for a few long minutes.

"Okay, let's go." I said, pulling her out the door, I walked her to the passenger side of the my car. After getting her in, I strolled to my side and drove off. I drove to my house before heading to the restaurant, I walked up to my door and hesitated before unlocking the door as my mouse was the first girl, the first human I brought here that I didn't plan on killing.

"Umm yeah, this is my house and if you want it to be, it can be ours." I told her, putting the key in the lock. I turned the handle and let her enter our house first so that she could explore.

"It's beautiful, I can't wait to move into this house with you." She said looking back at me.

"Edward take me on a tour of our house." She requested, while holding her hand out. I gave her a huge smile before taking her hand and leading her on a journey around the house to finish in the master bedroom. Where I walked in to the huge walk in closet after letting my mouse know where the bathroom was so that she could wash the bloody heart off of her forehead.

I quickly changed into clean black jeans, black t-shirt and a black and white plaid long sleeved shirt over top of the t-shirt, then made sure I had my must haves, cell and wallet before walking into the bedroom to find Bella sitting on the edge of my, no our bed, well it would be soon.

"Edward do you have any thing I could wear as a t-shirt?" She asked.


	17. Chapter 17

"I'm sure I can find something for you my mouse." I said before walking into the closet where my high school tops were. I found my track team top that had 'CULLEN,' on the back of it. Fuck I found the perfect t-shirt to brand her as mine.

"Here you go mouse." I said handing over the top.

"Thank you fox." She answered.

"You're very welcome Bella, I will be in the bathroom to wash off the blood on my nose. I will knock before I enter the room. If you are not ready, just yell and I will wait until you tell me otherwise." I informed her.

"Okay, sounds good." She told me as I turned to go get washed. When we were both clean and ready, I took her hand and led her to the garage where I picked up the keys for the Volvo, after assisting Bella in and getting in myself, we drove away from the house.

Once I arrived at 'The Melting Pot,' I assisted my little mouse out of the car and and into the restaurant.

I walked with her up to the hostess podium and waited for the hostess to notice us.

"Hi, a table for two?" She assumed.

"Yes please, in a quiet location please." I asked her using my 'dry panties needed' smile.

"That can be arranged, follow me." She said, picking up menus and turning to lead us to a table that was perfect for us.

I sat opposite her in the booth.

"Little mouse may I please order for us both?" I requested.

"Sure fox." Bella said, handing over her menu. I looked over my menu to work out what we were going to eat.

The waitress arrived at our table.

"Hello, I will be your waiter. What would you like to order?" She questioned.

"Can we start with the cheddar fondue, then the milk chocolate fondue? For drinks we will share a bottle of the house Chardonnay, thank you." I informed her handing over our menus.

We just looked at each other while we waited for the cheese course to arrive. We held hands over the table and only broke both hand and eye contact when the cheese fondue was placed between us. The waiter gave me a test sip of the wine, which I nodded to him that I was happy with the Chardonnay, to which he poured the correct amount in each of our glasses.

After taking a sip of my wine, I looked around the restaurant that my mouse chose for our first, last date. The place was so romantic and cosy, today must have been couples day because there were only two seater tables and there were couples dotted all around the room, each table has a set of tealight candles the shape of a heart in the middle of the table.


	18. Chapter 18

I dipped the strip of meat into the cheese and offered it to Bella, who took it willingly and offered me a broccoli that was so yum, we traded off bites until there was nothing left to dip in to the cheese. Once the waiter came to clear off the main course, I informed them that we would like to not be disturbed until I called for dessert.

Once we were alone I started my questions that had been niggling at me for a few hours ever since she jumped at the chance to help me.

"So my little deer mouse, what made you help me kill Rosalie so enthusiastically?" I asked her.

"Well its simple, I started to fall for you after that kiss before you went to fetch Rosalie. One, because you treated me so well and you are my perfect guy in the looks department, you have the body that gets my motor running at full speed with just a look from your perfect forrest green eyes. So I will do anything to be apart of your world and to get to know you better. I have never been true friends with Rosalie or Alice. It was like we were on different planets, no different solar systems. As their views on relationships in my eyes was the wrong way to live with other people. They would steal my stuff and money to buy themselves jewellery, which they would pretend that who ever they were dating at the time had bought for them. I love you so much Edward." She told me leaning forward for a kiss which I gave her.

"Okay let me tell you more about me, my dad would hit me from the age of three because I started to write with my left hand, which in my fathers sick mind meant that I would be gay and there was no way he was going to have a gay son so he decided to beat the "gay" out of me. He would whip me with his thick leather belt once an hour every hour even at night while I was sleeping, it was never ending." I stopped to take a breath as I could hear and feel the belt, all over again. Bella reached over and cupped my face, stroking my lips with her thumb which brought me back to her.


	19. Chapter 19

"Thank you baby. I needed that, so back to my story... Well it did end, I put a stop to it as my dad would make me get him drink after drink, I knew how to make a 'Black Russian,' 'Kamikaze,' 'Mudslide,' and 'Blue Lagoon' from the age of five. So at the age of ten, I had enough. So in one of his drinks I placed the biggest amount of methylated spirits in his drink as possible, and then I gave it to him. I It took the whole drink before he started to shake and vomit, I just sat a good distance away from him and watched as he died." I said taking a long sip of my wine before I finished the story.

"After he died I was alone, I went to school and made sure the bills were paid so no one knew any difference at all. It all fell apart a week later when dad had a package that was delivered to the door. The Fedex dude wanted to see dad, he pushed past me and saw that dad was dead and then he called the cops who came and put me in a foster home. When living at those homes I was only under the foster parents' roof's during meal time, homework and bedtimes. I still killed people every year, a minimum of two people a max of five." I told her.

"Okay and with that, let's get on to a lighter subject and enjoy dessert, I cant wait to feed you chocolate dipped strawberries with my fingers." I told her standing up and moving to sit beside her. I got the attention of one of the waiters so that we could start our chocolatey fun. Once the chocolate was placed in front of us we took a fondue fork each and I pricked a strawberry and dipped it so that it was covered in milk chocolate. I plucked it off the fork and place it in to my little mouses mouth where she sucked on the strawberry and the chocolate off my fingers. We traded bits of cheesecake, marshmallow, strawberries and other fruit, always dipping them before using our fingers to feed each other. In between bites we engaged in deep wistful kisses.

"Edward I love you so much, but I would like to stay pure in this relationship until we marry, and I can't wait to be your wife. I don't want to go to the next level until our wedding night." Bella said looking down at the table tracing the wood lines with her finger, God she looked so scared that I would force my self on her, it wasn't funny I had to do - say something to relieve her fears quickly.


	20. Chapter 20

"Isabella, look at me please." I requested and then waited for her to look into my eyes which she did, so I went on.

"Beautiful girl, just like you, I can't wait to marry you. If you want to wait, then I am going to wait for you, I will go at your pace always."

We finished off the chocolate coated treats. I went to pay while Bella went to the toilet, I paid the bill adding 100 dollars as a tip, as they did as I asked by staying away from the table during our talk about my past.

When we got back to the warehouse I quickly checked on Alice, who was falling in and out of consciousness. I quickly placed the heart monitors on her so that I could tell easily when her villainous, malevolent heart stops.

I walked my little mouse upstairs where there was a huge king sized bed, a bathroom - with everything you could wish for, and a fully stocked kitchen.

"Bella are you tired?" I asked her, looking from her to the bed and back. I gave her the saddest puppy dog look that I could muster.

"Okay my sexy fox, I will lie down with you." She said, pulling me over to the bed. Once we got beside the bed, I started to remove her clothes. Once she realised what I was doing she caught my hands to stop me. I quickly cupped her face so that she would understand that I meant what I was going to tell her.

"Isabella, believe me when I say this I will not push you in any way. As I said at 'The Melting Pot,' I will go at your pace, but if we are going to bed probably to sleep, wouldn't it be best to be out of our clothes? It would be amazing to see you unclothed." I told her, and then placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Okay Edward, let's go to bed." She said, letting me remove her clothes, and I got her to remove mine. I turned her so that her back was to my chest.

"My little mouse, you are stunning woman. I am the most fortunate man in the world that you love me." I informed her.

"I feel the same way, thank you for choosing us to die." She told me. After a while of pillow talk, we fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

When we woke, I looked first at my watch before I leaned on my elbow and looked over my sleeping deer mouse. During the night she had rolled on to her back, so I had the most pure vision of her body. My cock started to leak precum in its excitement. As I had promised to keep us unadulterated, I thought about fat men in tiny bikinis, it was a horrid image, but it worked remarkably quickly as I deflated in mere seconds.

I wanted to see her sensational brown eyes, so I started to wake her covering her face in butterfly kisses, she begun to stir so I made my kisses bigger, longer and wetter until her eyelids started to flutter as she awoke.

"Good morning my fox, did you have a good sleep? I did." She said. I nodded to her, and then let her pull me down to give a deep all consuming kiss that got blood pumping in my soft cock, which was getting hard fast.

"Come on little mouse, let's go have a shower. Then we can see how Alice is going as she should be dead soon because we slept for a long time." I told her, getting off the bed and holding my hand out, we headed to the bathroom hand in hand.

Once there, I turned on the shower. I had a rain shower, and ten spouts that I activated them all, when the water was a copacetic temperature. I helped Bella get into the shower, where I heard her moan as the hot water hit her body. Oh God! I couldn't wait till I was the reason behind those sounds. I got into the shower and stood behind her, I pulled her to my chest and rotated her so that she faced me and I gave her a long kiss. I licked her lip asking for entry which she gave me, and our tongues started to battle for dominance. I broke the kiss as my lungs began to scream for much needed air.

Once the kiss was broken we washed each other, after getting clean I stepped out of the shower and I grabbed a bath sheet that was hanging on the towel warmer. I quickly wrapped it around me so that it sat low on my hips. I picked up a second and held it open for my little deer mouse to step into.

As she did, I knelt down and started to dry both her feet and legs before I made my way up her body doing a thorough job. When I arrived at her hair I had Bella sit down and I blow dried it so that it fell in exquisite shiny waves down her back.


	22. Chapter 22

"Okay mouse, let's go and see what our wabbit is up to." I said to her. As we walked down the stairs, Bella put her hair up into a high ponytail. I couldn't wait to pull it while I fuck her hard in doggy style.

Once we were standing in front of Alice, I noticed that her heart rate was very slow, only a beat every minute. So I sat down crossed legged to watch her die. I pulled my mouse to sit in the gap that my legs formed.

It took five minutes before the machine flat lined, as it gave a continuous high pitched beep, I tapped her hip to encourage her to stand up. Walking over to Alice I placed two fingers on to the pulse point in her neck. I could not feel anything so I un-cuffed her and placed her on to the ground.

I quickly went in to the room where Rosalie was lying dead and picked up my tools for murder, once I came back into the room that now held a naked dead Alice, thanks to Bella.

"Okay little mouse, are you ready? We are going to play with her differently than we did with Rosalie." I informed her.

"Come by her feet, we will start at her ankles." I told her, moving to kneel by Alice's right foot. I gave Bella a saw and took one for myself. I made a pie cut just above the ankle, and repeated it just below her knee. While I was working on my leg my mouse was doing the same to the left leg.

Once I had the tendons in sight I clamped the end of one of the tendons with an Allis clamp and I pulled at a steady pace hoping that the tendon wouldn't snap. It worked, after that I repeated it again, pulling the tendons one after the other until I had removed all of the tendons from Alice's legs. I looked over at my mouse to see her braiding three of them into a rope.

"Are you having fun there little mouse?" I asked her, placing a long kiss on her cheek.

"Yeah, I love to braid things. I will happily spend all day braiding whatever I can get my hands on." She told me, not stopping the braiding to answer me.


	23. Chapter 23

I continued to remove the tendons from Alice and gave them to my mouse. I had my fun chopping up both Rosalie and Alice into inch sized pieces before throwing them in to the bucket. It took two days to break down both bodies. I put the pieces in a pile, in the room where we had killed Rosalie.

"Little mouse come here please." I called to her and waited for her to put the book down that she had found in the warehouse. Where she found a book, I have no idea, but she did.

"This is the best part of killing." I informed her as I pulled her to stand in front of my body. I handed her a lit match and took one for myself, I gave her a quick but deep kiss before we threw our matches into the pile of what was her forced friends. We watched them burn for a bit before I turned her around to face me, I cupped her face with both hands and my mouth claimed hers. We continued to kiss until the fire died out.

"Are you hungry? Want to get out of here?" I asked her once I broke the kiss.

"Sure fox, I will go anywhere with you." She told me, she took the rope that she had created and made it into a combined headband and hair tie.

"Fuck mouse, you are so fucking hot wearing body parts on your body." I told her as I pulled her to me and I gave her a long kiss that left both of us breathless.

We walked to the car before I drove to a jewelry store to buy our wedding rings.

I walked Bella in to the store as we stopped at the first case that held rings.

"Hello, may I assist you today?" The sales clerk asked.

"Yes please, we are looking for an engagement ring and a wedding ring each." I told them.

"Look around, if you see any that you like, let me know and I will pull them out so that you can have a closer look at them." They told us, before stepping back to let us explore the store at our own pace.

"Little mouse, have fun and pick any rings that you like the look of." I told her, stealing a kiss before watching her go from case to case.

I went from case to case to see if anything thing caught my attention. I saw the most stunning belly ring, I know that Bella wasn't pierced, but I wonder if she would let me give her a navel piercing. Fuck! I was getting hard just thinking about pushing a thin needle into her pure skin.

I must have disappeared into my daydreams as when I came back to focus on the store I found my mouse standing in front of me looking up at me.

"Are you back with me arctic fox?" She questioned.

"Yeah I am now, why?" I answered her.

"I have been calling your name for the last ten minutes. Where were you?" She asked me.

"What are your thoughts on navel piercings?" I probed her, hoping the answer was a positive one.


	24. Chapter 24

"I think they are one of the most sexiest things that a girl can put on her body." My mouse told me, which made my day and put a huge smile on my face. I cupped her face so that she looked straight in to my eyes so that she would she the truth to my words.

"When we get back to the warehouse, I will be piercing your cute little belly button." I told her which caused her to moan out loud.

"Fuck fox! I can't wait for you to do that." She said pulling me down for kiss. I gave her one kiss before stopping.

"Come on little mouse, show me the rings you have found for us." I asked her, following her to the case. She showed me three rings. The first was a white gold engagement ring that had 32 coloured diamonds split into two rows of 17. The color order of the diamonds were red, pink, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, white, black, then the colours went in reverse.

"That is a perfect ring for you baby, which one is mine?" I asked her. She placed a wide, white gold band that would take up most of the space between the main knuckle and the first knuckle. My mouse was a good picker.

"And yours?" I questioned her, and she handed me hers which was the same as mine just thinner. I got the attention of the sales clerk

"We will take these three rings and the diamond snowflake belly button ring." I requested.

"Sure. Let me ring those up for you." They said, taking the rings and collecting the piercing, placing them all in their own box. I signed the credit card slip and we left the store.

"Bella where do you live? Let's go and get your stuff so that we can start to move you into our house. Now don't get me wrong, you moving in before we marry does not void our no sex before marriage agreement." I told her firmly.


	25. Chapter 25

My mouse told me her address, and I drove there after stopping at a supermarket to get boxes that we could use to pack her stuff up. It only took an hour to pack up her stuff.

"Isabella why do have so little stuff?" I questioned her.

"Well even though Alice had her own card, she would steal everything and anything from me, and then she would bring Rosalie over and I would come home to find my room ransacked." She explained.

"Okay mouse, why don't you go and get what you like from Alice's room because she owes you so much." I told her and we both walked into the other room.

I watched as Bella walked over to the jewelry box that was sitting on the dressing table. I heard Bella gasp, so I walked to stand behind her and wrapped my arms around her.

"What did you find?" I asked, resting my chin on her shoulder.

"I found my maternal grandmother's, engagement ring, and my nana, my dad's mom's pearl necklace. I thought I lost them, and Alice always told me that she didn't have them. She pushed for the lost theory." She told me, picking up both items and held them lovingly.

"Come little mouse, let's get out of this hell hole and go see if Rosalie has anything of yours. Do you know where she lived, and do think you can get in to her place?" I asked her.

"She lived in room ten, dorm six, building one. Yeah, I'm sure I can get us both in." With that statement, we left what was her house and would never be again.

We arrive at Rosalie's room and I sat down on the very edge of the bed to watch as Bella walked over to Rosalie's jewelry box, she ferreted about in the box.

"That BITCH!" I heard her exclaim and start to cry. Which made me run over to her and pull her into my body and felt her break down.

"Shh Bella. It's okay." I told her, stroking her hair from the top to the base, trying to get my scared and upset little mouse to calm down.

Once there was only the odd sniffle, I pulled back from her.

"What did you find that made you break down?" I asked her, using my thumbs to wipe away her precious tears.

"She has, no... She had my dad's wedding ring. He gave it to me just hours before he was shot by a young man who was robbing a small shop. When the robber saw dad, he just shot him dead, the bullet went straight through his heart and out the other side." She told me. I just let her cry as I knew she was in pain over the loss of her dad.

"When did he pass?" I asked kindly.


	26. Chapter 26

"It was ten years ago, I was eight and I was just going to sleep when, he came and sat down beside me. He told me nothing would stop him from loving me, and to give his ring to the man that I was going to marry, but because I thought I lost it, I didn't even think about giving it to you. Why he gave it to me that day, I will never know, but with that ring I will alway remember the brave man that my dad was." She told me.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, would you do me the extraordinary honor of wearing it for the rest of your life that you share with me?" She asked looking straight in my eyes so that brown meet green, so unsure of my answer.

"Baby girl, I will wear the ring to show respect and and to pay tribute to the man who raised the woman who I can't wait to grow old with." I said. I held out my right hand for her to slide the ring on the ring finger of that hand, Bella slid it on and it fit precisely as if it was made for me.

I made out with her for a long while before we parted, and as we didn't want anything else from Rosalie's room, we left and I drove us home. Once we were home I took her up to our room where I put her to bed and tucked her in. I placed a bell on the bed side table with a glass of water.

"Baby girl, my little mouse, sleep as long as you like. I will be downstairs. If you need anything or get scared, ring the bell and I will come running." I told her, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead, I then stepped back and sat down in one of the chairs that were used for coffee in the morning before I started my mornings. I watched as she fell asleep within minutes. After I made sure she was in a deep sleep, I left the room and went to my study.

I began to organise our marriage license and everything else that we would need to get married soon. I was just reading a book that I was in the middle of when I heard the bell ring frantically.


	27. Chapter 27

I dropped the book and ran up the stairs to find my mouse curled into a ball crying. I laid down behind her and pulled her into my arms.

"Shhh baby girl, what made you get into this state?" I asked her softly.

I rocked her as she sobbed about the dream she just woke from. It turns out she had watched a man shoot me, and I was calling out for someone that she couldn't see and army crawling away from her, leaving a trail of blood behind. Shit! No wonder she was crying.

I laid back with my mouse's head resting on my chest and comforted her until she stopped crying.

"Baby girl are you hungry?" I asked her and felt her nod that she was.

"Okay, why don't you get dressed in something nice that I haven't seen yet." I requested of her.

"Okay, I can do that." She said before walking to the closet. I walked behind her to change into a button down collared shirt and clean black jeans that sat on my hips. Once I was dressed I called out to Bella to let her know I was going down stairs. I went into my office to organise the night of excitement.

I had just hung up the phone when my sexy little mouse poked her head around the door.

"I am ready when you are." She informed me. I stood up and walked with her to the car holding hands. I drove straight to 'The melting Pot' where as soon as we entered the door we were ushered to our table, which this time was in a more public location. I assisted Bella into her seat and sat down opposite her. We enjoyed a glass of white wine with our cheese main course. After a short break our dessert arrived.

The chocolate fondue dish was placed in the middle of the table, then there was a tall glass of champagne. During the fanfare that the waiter created I quickly removed the little black box from my pants pocket.


	28. Chapter 28

I watched and waited with a straight face until she realised what was in the bottom of her champagne glass.

"Ohhh." I heard her gasp, so I quickly slid out of my chair and got down one knee. I took her hand.

"My little mouse, I loved you since I first met you. Will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the world?" I asked her.

She fell into my arms wrapping her arms around my neck

"Yes Edward! Yes I will marry you." She said placing butterfly kisses wherever she could reach, I cupped her face to stop her, I picked up her hand and slid on the ring which made the other diners break out in applause. A blush took over my baby girls face as she realised that she was the centre of attention.

"Come little mouse." I said sitting back in the seat pulling her next to me, and we finished our meal before I drove home. I walked into our bedroom and quickly removed my shirt, shoes and socks. I undid my belt so that my pants hung down, and then I unsnapped the top button which made my jeans fall lower, revealing the happy tail.

I walked over to Bella and helped her remove the stunning form fitting midnight blue dress that flared out at her knees, the dress had diamonds scattered from the knees and they got more congested as they got closer to the bottom of the dress. We laid down on the bed, she in a strapless lace bra and panty set, me in just my black jeans without my belt as I had removed it on the way to the bed

"Baby girl, when would you like to get married?" I asked her.

"As soon as possible, please." My mouse softly begged.

"Okay baby girl, get up and we will get married before the sun rises tomorrow." I told her, pulling her with me as I got off the bed. I walked into the closet and pulled out my small carry on bag."

"Baby girl, please get two sets of panties for yourself and I will pack them for you." I told her, holding out a hand for her stuff.

We were both packed and on our way to the airport, it didn't take long before we were both sipping champagne in the first class seats that I arranged for us.

We enjoyed a roast lamb with mint sauce and roast vegetables before we landed in Dallas to change planes.

On our final flight, we enjoyed an array of desserts before landing in the town where I was finally going to marry my little mouse and claim her as mine.


	29. Chapter 29

I took my little mouse to the first wedding shop I saw, so that we could get our outfits to be married in.

It took 30 minutes before we were dressed and in the limo that would take us to the A Little White Chapel, where we had a quick, no fuss ceremony. Then the limo driver asked where I would like him to take us to, I told him the MGM Grand where I booked us in to into the honeymoon loft suite.

Once in our room, that neither of us saw as our eyes never left the other. With unspoken words we both started to remove our clothes and each others. Now that we were standing in front of each other for the first time, I cupped her perfect face so that she knew I was dead serious.

"Bella Cullen, would you like for me to wear a condom as we have not talked about whether we would like to have children and if do how many. To be completely honest, my little mouse, I would love to be the father to as many children that you are happy or willing to give me." I told her.

"Oh Edward, I would be delighted to carry all of your children, but let's start with one and see how we go from there. So please make love to me with no barriers." She said making me the happiest man in the hotel.

I picked her up so that she was in the bridal carry hold, and I laid her gently on to the downturned bed. I climbed on top of her and I rained butterfly kisses all over her face, before I made my way down her body until I reached her ready and waiting little pussy.

I gently spread her lower lips, and gave a flat long lick from the base of her dripping pussy to flick her tiny clit to encourage it to come out of its little hood. When her little button revealed itself, I gave it a little nibble. I heard my mouse moan which made me stop and look at her, she had the most content look on her face. When she realised I had stopped her eyes flashed open.

"No Edward! Why did you stop? You were making me feel so good, I have never felt like this before." She moaned out.

"Shh baby girl, I will make you feel so good." I said, before I went back to licking and nibbling at my wife's sweet pussy. It didn't take long before her juicy cum filled my mouth, I drank it down making sure to get every drop that she was offering me.


	30. Chapter 30

I moved back up her body and pushed my tongue deep into her mouth so that she was able to taste herself on my tongue.

"God Babygirl, we taste amazing together." I told her, after breaking our kiss.

"Mmmm, yes we do fox." Babygirl said.

"I am going to make love to you now and let's try and get you pregnant." I told her, placing the tip of my dripping cock at her entrance.

"Oh yes Edward! Yes cum in me, fill your little mouse with your thick, fertile seed, deep in me." She begged me.

I slid my thick ten inch cock, slowly into Bella's waiting pussy so that she could feel every single centimetre of my throbbing cock. Once I was balls deep inside her, I stayed still and looked deep into her chocolate eyes.

"Are you ready for me to start to move baby girl?' I asked her, and then waited for her to nod that she was ready. I drew out slowly to slide in and out of her, I continued to move in her slightly speeding up until I was pistoning so fast that I was making squelching sounds because she was so wet.

"Edward, fuck your wife harder faster please!" She requested and I made her request come true.

"Baby girl, are you ready for my hot cum to shoot into your wet pussy?" I asked her thrusting into her the hardest and fastest as I could possibly go.

I grunted out as I shot my cum into her, which made her scream out as her orgasm hit her hard. I started to slow my movements down as we were both coming off our orgasm high.

I pulled out of her and laid down on my back trying to catch my breath. I noticed Bella was doing the same.

"Baby girl, that was the best fuck I have ever had. Never have I cum so hard in my life." I said, leaning over and placing a soft kiss on her mouth.

"Edward, that was the best I have ever had as well. Thank you for waiting." She told me while wrapping a hand around the back of my neck to pull me down for a deep kiss which I gave her willingly.

We made out for an hour, before I slid my rock hard cock back into her dripping pussy.


	31. Chapter 31

Three months had gone by since we got married. We had gone back to college where people came up to my wife to ask if she knew where either Rosalie or Alice was, she was the shining star of my life, as she told anyone and everyone that the leechers that were in her life had moved home and had stopped talking to her.

One day my mouse walked up to me.

"Fox I think I have the perfect person to do that three week thing with." She informed me.

"Oh really? Who would that be?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"This woman I have seen everyday. She sits in the playground, and if a kid gets too close she will punch them, and if they are out of her reach she will scream at them. The sad thing is that the parents are too scared to do anything." She told me.

"Really? She sounds like she needs our brand of punishment, don't you think baby girl?" I questioned her.

"Yes, I agree. Let's do this, so that you can complete your experiment." She said.

The next day I was standing behind my wife, as she was resting her forearms on the three foot high fence that surrounded the playground. I was watching over Bella's shoulder at the kids running around calling out to each other happily. I was caressing Bella's little bump with my thumb. It was all fun and games for the children until a lady, who looked in her early 30's, walked into to the play area.

One little girl noticed the lady and started to scream like she was in great pain. Her screams attracted the attention of all the other kids who started to scream as well, and they all ran to the other side of the playground which was the furthest they could get from the lady. The kids were all huddled in a large group, with the little boys standing in a protective line in front of the younger boys and all of the girls.


	32. Chapter 32

I had enough of the fear that was coming off the kids in the back of the play ground. There was no way they could escape as the lady was sitting at the only exit.

"You stay here baby girl and look after our child. I'm going to take her to the warehouse, I will meet you there little mouse." I told her, giving her a long kiss before I walked over to the lady. I stood right beside her and took hold of her elbow making her stand.

"Please come with me." I requested of her, which made her start to thrash.

"NO, DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screamed right in my face, which made me tighten my hold on her.

"You will come with me." I told her, pulling her to the car I pushed her into the car where I drove us to the warehouse, and quickly chained her to the wall.

I walked away to find my wife, I found her lying down on the bed reading one of her smut stories off the ipad

"Hello little mouse are you enjoying your story?" I asked her.

"Yeah it is very good Rob the male lead has just fucked Kristen the female lead, hard, the writer has written the sex in graphic detail it had me so flustered." my Bella explained.

Huh, I wonder what she thinks of the rough sex.

"So little mouse I have that evil woman down stairs chained up." I told her.

"Goodie lets have some fun with her." she said closing the ipad and getting off the bed.

We walk down stairs hand in hand and we stand in front of the woman who started to scream.

"Baby stand back please" I requested of her. I watched as she picked up a light chair and sat in it so she was 4 feet away from the woman.

"Thank you little mouse" I said turning back to observe the woman.

"Who are you, tell me your name please?" I asked her once she settled down as her screaming had exhausted her.

"My name is Esme Platt" she informed me.

"And why were you attacking the young children?" I asked needing to know her reason for being so evil.

"Well they are loud and inconsiderate running around being loud" she informed me.

"So the kids being loud is the only reason that you assaulted the kids?" I asked needing to be sure.

"Yes the ungrateful little brats" she said as if she was god.

That was the last straw she just sealed her fate with her attitude.

With that we waited three days only giving her a cup of water every few hours.

It took two weeks before Esme started to get delusional she was calling out for men named Carlisle, James and Peter.

"Fox can't we just kill her please?" my little mouse asked pouting.


	33. Chapter 33

I looked at my mouse and saw that there was bags under her eyes and notices that she looks very exhausted.

"Oh baby girl why didn't you tell me that this was effecting you so adversely, yes little mouse I will kill her now and deal with the body" I told her cupping her face "Baby I want you to go lie down and sleep, baby shut the door so that you can't hear anything" I said giving her a deep kiss and caressing her growing belly.

I waited till I heard the door click closed. I walked over to Esme and picked up a huge knife and I make a deep cut in Esme's neck and I stood back and enjoyed watching the blood act like a slow waterfall that made a red river that coated her whole body. Once the river stopped flowing I quickly chop her into tiny pieces and disposed of her. I cleaned up the room so there is no trace of that evil woman.

I quickly showered got dressed in clean clothes and walked up the stairs I opened the bedroom door. I looked at my little mouse who was curled in a tight ball sleeping so I underdressed and got behind her and pulled the covers over us and I wrapped my arms around her so that she was curled in to me.

The next morning I woke to Bella's movements.

"Good morning little mouse, did you sleep well?" I asked her as I gave a soft kiss.

"Yes fox it was a good sleep. Edward is it over is she gone?" she asked looking worried so I kissed away her frown lines on her forehead.

"Yes baby girl it is done I removed her and all traces of her and the tools we used to kill everyone." I told her pulling her close.

"Thank you Edward."


End file.
